psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff Ridgway (Psycho Series Character)
Jeffrey Ridgway Sr., or Psycho Dad (sometimes referred as Jeff) is Jesse Ridgway and Jeffrey Ridgway Jr's dad and a character in The "Psycho" series created by McJuggerNuggets. He serves as one of the two titular main antagonists and the overall secondary antagonist turned anti-hero throughout the series. He became the primary antagonist at first until Jesse's exile got him outranked by the series true main villain. However, as of the events of Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies, he has a change of heart and will most likely stay that way unless Jesse back stabs him again by breaking something precious once more. Jeffrey Sr. isn't fond of Jesse's passion for gaming and encourages him to get a job. Jesse, in turn declines and says that Youtube is his job. Because of this, Jeffrey Sr. threatens to destroy Jesse's belongings. It is known that he has anger issues and is handy around tools (proven in the videos), but he is unfamiliar with how Social Media (Twitter, Twitch, YouTube, Facebook) works. Things He Destroyed/Damaged So FarCategory:Villains * (Axe) Jeffrey's first laptop * (Throw) Jesse's monitor * (Hammer) Jesse's YouTube Play Button * (Lawn mower) Jesse's Video Games * (Throw, but not in a Psycho Video) Jesse's Printer * (Burns, later throws) Jesse's first Xbox 360 * (XBOX 360, pipe, piece of firewood) Jesse's Montero * (Stomped, Water) Jesse's Nintendo DS * (Burns, Grills) Jesse's Nintendo Wii U * (Soaked by Mountain Dew) Jesse's laptop * (Crushed by table) Mark's laptop * (Damaged, Stomped) Corn's laptop * (Water) Jesse's second Xbox 360 * (Chainsaw, later Sledgehammer) Jesse's Xbox One * (Throw) Jesse's Blue Yeti Mic * (Tractor) Eagle's Landing, incl. Jesse's television, Jesse's third Xbox 360 and Jeffrey's second laptop * (Throw) Jesse's Nintendo DS Lite * (Throw) Jeffrey's camera Trivia *Jeffrey Sr. is similar to Angry Grandpa when he has anger issues, he destroys things even when Jesse doesn't listen to him. *He seems to favorite his oldest son Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. over Jesse. **He also seems to believe that Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. is telling the truth like recently when Jeffrey smashed the last of Psycho Dad and Larry's trophies and blaming Jesse for them. This however changed when Jesse was allowed back in the house again and showed him the jeffrey sashing his dad's trophies video. **It has been nearly confirmed in "Psycho Dad's reacts to 1 million juggies" that he favorites his oldest son over Jesse. with the fact that despite Jeffrey Jr. destroying what was left of his dad's trophies aswell. Jeffrey Sr. only destroyed Jeffrey Jr's camera and continued to let him stay in the house for free. **Furthermore, He lets Jesse back in the house under the condition that he pays rent and works for his father for free. *He's extremely paranoid about Jesse playing video games or learning a lot from video games, especially believing Jesse making violence from video games. *He is the fourth most profane character in the series, using mild cuss words like "bullshit", "shit", "crap" and so on. He doesn't use the word fuck in any videos thus far. *Weirdly, the reason Jesse is into Video Games is that his dad played Super Mario Bros. which he let Jesse play. This is lampshaded by his mother who says, "You taught him how to play video games!". *It is revealed that Jeffrey Sr. was a baseball prodigy as a kid having attained a great deal of trophies. Jesse later destroyed them, causing Jeffrey Sr. to exile him from the house. *It was also revealed that he was a democrat in the township commitee, inspired by his father, Ted Ridgway. He stepped down from being the Deputy Mayor on March 7, 2012, a time or two before The "Psycho" videos started becoming popular nine months later. *On YouTube, Twitter, etc, there are sometimes fakes who impersonate Psycho Dad. Quotes * What the hell was that all about?! Now get out of my house! GET OUT! * Bullshit! * And you, knock off the stinking camera! * YO! You wanna turn the freaking light back on? I'm gonna fall and bust my ass! * You don't act right, you're not part of the family! * This is what they get, this is what they get! Learn your lesson, boys! * What ails you? These games are getting into your head! * You're in here 24/7! You're 22 years old and you live in your room! * Do you guys think I'm crazy? * What are you doing?! Knock it off! Knock it off! what are you- Give me it! Give me it! * This is what happens when you come into the house without permission! * Now you got a mobile home, you can leave now!!! * you're bullshittin and bullshittin Gallery PsychoDadDeath.jpg 11142157_453520844804886_66672307_n.jpg LetsDance.jpg 11111418_638774882920940_591809169_n.jpg 14437565-large.jpg Pittsgrove-ridgwayjpg-6cc53b42604e9397.jpg